


Avatar Flash Fiction: Sokka & the One Liner

by CrownedinIvy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Humor, Flash Fiction, Katara regrets getting up this morning, Sokka is the Meat and Sarcasm Guy, puns, very punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: I made a bad pun and I wrote it in 100 words. Sokka has a dirty mind
Kudos: 11





	Avatar Flash Fiction: Sokka & the One Liner

Katara was furious when she saw Sokka slinking into the meeting that was half way over. He had some nerve being late to the first Water Tribe Heritage Festival planning meeting, especially since he was chairing it!

“Councilman Sokka, perhaps you’d like to enlighten us as to where you were?” She demanded all fake sweetness and sugar. Her brother smirked, and Katara instantly regretted the question. Sokka hadn’t even said anything yet, but Katara knew whatever he was to say would be a crude one liner.

“On a Bender.” He answered, just as Toph entered the room, muttering about Triads. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought to you by a Castiel gif. 
> 
> Last Chapter of Becoming Free goes up tomorrow afternoon. Runaway should also have a new chapter soon; I had to rework some of the plot due to current events. 
> 
> Wash your hands, stay indoors or at least 6ft apart, and for the love of G-d don't be evil!


End file.
